


heterew

by heycatras



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycatras/pseuds/heycatras
Summary: the only het fic i’ll write





	heterew

callum gives rayla a kiss and she leaves but then she comes back and gives him a kiss and they’re in love the end


End file.
